


rest and relaxation

by automatronic



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: FatT NBslash Exchange, Other, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatronic/pseuds/automatronic
Summary: AuDy visits Cene after a mission





	rest and relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/gifts).



Cene is working on the motors in a cleaning drone when they hear the door to their apartment unlock. They know that it’s late enough to be early in the morning, so they’re surprised when they look up to see AuDy step in, covered in what looks like dirt and gunpowder, carrying a small potted flower.

“You’re awake,” AuDy says before they can ask why they’re here, “you should be asleep.”

Cene blinks at AuDy, bleary-eyed. AuDy stares back at them, unrelenting, before gently placing the plant on the table in their entryway, next to all the other cacti, trees, and flowers they’ve brought before. It takes a moment to figure out why AuDy is here at this hour, before they remember that they had given AuDy a keycard to their apartment and the permission to “come over anytime you need me.”

After stumbling to gather their tools, Cene gets up to walk towards AuDy. Their chassis looks a little dented, but nothing seems too serious. “Do you need repairs right now?”

AuDy doesn’t answer, instead repeating, “you should be asleep.”

Cene laughs softly before stifling a yawn. “Why’d you come if you didn’t want me to fix you up right away?”

“I was going to wait until you woke up,” they explain, and suddenly Cene remembers all the times they’ve woken up to find AuDy sitting in their living room.

It was a bit odd, at first, but they grew to appreciate it. AuDy doesn’t tell them the specific details of what they get up to, which gives Cene all sorts of license to assume the worst. They’re happy to see AuDy because it means that whatever job they were on went well, and they want AuDy to be safe. Because AuDy is their friend.

The flutter in their chest when they seem them is just relief that their friend is all right, nothing else. Right.

“I do not need immediate repairs.”

Cene frowns again. They want to insist, but they know that AuDy is a stone wall and there’s no point in arguing if they don’t want repairs yet, and their head is starting to hurt and their hands are starting to itch again, so they return to the cleaning drone on their workbench.

AuDy follows them to the bench, stepping in close. Something about them makes Cene think that they want to ask, so they answer first, “I couldn’t sleep. This helps me focus.”

They don’t get a response from AuDy, so they go back to work. AuDy’s presence is comforting, at least, thought every once in a while Cene finds themself dozing off, and has to jolt themself awake.

They aren’t ready when they feel a hand on their back, followed by the sensation of being lifted upwards. Cene yelps as AuDy manhandles them into the bridal carry.  
“What are you doing, AuDy?” they ask as they wrap their arms around AuDy as best they can, for safety and no other reasons.

“You need to sleep.” AuDy responds, walking towards their bedroom. Cene lets out a few wordless noises of protest before giving up. They’re in a surprisingly comfortable position, and they are exhausted, though the hum in their head has gotten louder and the itch in their hands is slowly returning.

AuDy sits down in their bed, before rearranging Cene so that they are lying on top of them. Cene moves to get up, but AuDy’ wraps their arms around them, pulling them in close.

“AuDy---”

“I’m making sure you don’t go back to work. Is this uncomfortable?”

The concern takes them a little off guard; AuDy never seems to bother with the comfort of anyone else. “No, it’s fine,” they mumble into AuDy’s vest as a response. AuDy is warm and surprisingly comfortable, and now that they’re lying down it’s starting to hit how tired they are. AuDy pulls them in tighter, and they drift off to the gentle whirr of AuDy’s motors.

 

* * *

 

Cene wakes up on a hard surface, greeted by the smell of gunpowder and soil. They’d think that maybe they passed out last night, except for the fact that the floor of their workshop isn’t nearly this warm or cozy. It takes a moment while they blink and remember where they are---their bedroom---and how they got here---AuDy. Right.

“AuDy,” Cene yawns, “what time is it?”

They look up at AuDy, who tilts their head down towards them to look back. “It’s noon.”

Cene hums in response, nuzzling back into AuDy. The position that they’re both in right now sinks in, and Cene realizes that they should probably get up and forget how good and natural this feels, because logically, it should probably be a little uncomfortable. But AuDy is warm as always, and their theory that AuDy’s strong arms are great for hugs has been confirmed, and they don’t have anything planned for today.

They stretch their arm, running their hands along AuDy’s frame, fingers catching on the bumps and what seems like a hole and---

Cene pushes themself up in a swift motion. “You still need repairs!”

AuDy gently grabs their hand before they can get too animated. “I don’t need immediate repairs.”

“But---”

“Cene,” AuDy interjects, “it is more important that you get enough rest. I can self-administer my repairs.”

“Then why did you even come here if you don’t need my help?” Cene huffs in response.

“I came to see you.” Cene starts to ask for clarification, before AuDy continues, “I enjoy spending time with you.”

Cene looks over AuDy, taking them in. There’s a pause, and everything---the plants, the visits, the position they’re in right now---clicks together, and then they burst out laughing.

“I am not joking.” AuDy says.

Cene smiles back at them in response. “I know, I know. But---you could have been more obvious and asked me on a date, or---”

“Cene,” AuDy starts, and suddenly Cene is afraid that they actually misread this, and have presumed way too much.

“I’m sorry, I mean, not to---”

“Cene,” AuDy shushes them, “I am holding you right now. You slept with me last night. I am being obvious.”

Cene blushes, then sighs, collapsing back onto AuDy. They’ve been far too sleepy to deal with all of this, and yet, here they are.

“I feel a little silly now.”

AuDy draws them in tighter. “Where would you like to go?”

“Hm?” Cene looks up at AuDy again.

“On a date. Where would you like to go?”

Cene laughs, smiling into AuDy’s chassis. “We can figure out where to go on dates later. Right now I want to stay right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at absolutelybees!


End file.
